1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to internal combustion engines and, more particularly, to a starting system for a pull start engine.
2. Prior Art
Pull start internal combustion engines are well known in the art. These manual pull start engines have a starting pulley and a pull cord that is wrapped around the starting pulley in a groove. The diameter of the groove cannot be too large otherwise the pulley will not be able to turn the rotor of the engine fast enough to cause the engine to start.